death scene's
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: i made theese when i was bored in lessons there just about all the charricters oh and sorry im no good at summerys
1. Chapter 1

**Just random things I made when I was bored in lessons.**

**darkness**

He was falling though the black. The wound on his chest was causing a small pool of blood around him. As he took his final breath the girl he wanted to see came up and spoke the four words that would make him leave the world with no regrets.

"Kish I love you"

**The song **

A song of grief left her lips every time she cried. The girls usual sparkle left her eyes as Ryou tried to comfort her. The tell tale mark that had killed him was across his stomach Taru-taru her friend was gone. As she quietly got up she slipped a small red gumball in his hand and swore revenge.

**understanding**

Lettuce was always the quite one. The one no-one understood but she'll show them. Jumping into the merky waters watching from the shadows were cold grey eyes longing to be able to save her but couldn't as she was the enemy. But one thing is now certain lettuce had someone that understood.

**Poem **(this is probably no good but hay its my first one)

Life is like a piece of thread it always has to end. But when the string is cut to short another persons dead.

**The man**

The mans cold hard face stared at his victim. As he was about to do the final strike a boy jumped in front. The boys death slowly followed. The girl got up. Her attack was filled with hate and rage as she attacked this 'god'. he fell. The two body's were the only signs of battle.

**Smile**

He smiled for the first and last time as he protected his lover. His grey eyes shut and breathed his last breath muttering her name.

Lettuce.

**Death**

She thought death would be a peaceful thing. She couldn't have been more wrong.

**Masaya**

Oh her precious Masaya now she knows the real reason why he had been impaled on that spike.

**Funeral**

His funeral had been a quick affair just two brothers and a shovel his adopted parents will never know the truth.

**Mascara**

She could hear the crunch of bones beneath her feet as she ran through the mascara of Tokyo.

**Love**

Love is a dangerous thing if your not careful it will destroy you. He wish he had listened to this advise.

**Scream**

Her sweet scream as he plunged his swords into her chest. If she wouldn't be his shed be no ones.

**Snow**

Weakness wasn't a option. He needed to fulfil his dieing wish as he trudged through the snow, and there was the object of his desire but he never made it to her sweet lips. As he collapsed into the blood red snow.

**Blood**

Ruby red blood spilled onto the steel gray floor only one person witnessed the unjust crime of the death of the brown haired alien.

**Love**

Love was a felling that he was new too. One his hard gray eyes will never witness again.

**Can anybody here me?**

Cant anybody hear his yelps in pain? How can one boy be ignored after all he's been through. Can anybody really here him?

**Silence**

Silent like a mouse her death unfolded. Crimson red hair hung limply round the accused face. Her crime was treason.

**Stars**

Lettuces head felt like it was on fire. Groggily she heard her friends calling her but she couldn't go on letting go she floats amongst the stars.

**Friends **

People lined the streets to see the pink coffin go past. It was to honour the loss of there hero. The defender of Tokyo. Ichigo.

An

Thanks for reading I hope they weren't to occ. I tried my best any way please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi im back with some more death scenes. I don't own by the way **

Haunted house

It started of as a dare. Just go into that old house Ichigo, it will be fine Ichigo but they couldn't have been more wrong. Quaking in fear the 'ghost' had her trapped in a corner. Turns out it wasn't a ghost lets just say Ichigos body was never found.

friends

It was funny Lettuce never had any real friends before, then he came along she gave her heart and soul to him but only after gaining her trust he destroyed her now the lonely ghost seeks revenge or some one to send her to the light.

Computer love (if any one doesn't get this let me know)

Love was a thing to new for him to process the circuits of his brain couldn't figure out, the complicated feeling that only he seemed not to understand, eventually this feeling made him crazy the sheer fact he couldn't understand it made him were he is today plunging into the ice blue waters. His brain slowly turning off click all systems shut down.

Going in for the kill

He had two options kill or be killed he chose kill. The Mews and aliens watched in baited breath as Kish was about to plunge his swords into his one true love Ichigo. Gasping at what he just did the pink haired girl stepped back. He broke the one rule now he's dead.

Alone

Loneliness was something that Lettuce was use to. Her so called friends left her she hid herself in the library a place were she was safe a second home the poor girl had had enough of the constant teasing of her peers taking a good look at what she was about to do she sighed plunging the knife into her heart. Her loneliness had ended.

Karma

Karma something she never believed in until now Masaya had broke her heart in the same way she had broke Kishes all those year ago. Following what Kish had done with the same swords he had used plunged them into her now broken heart.

At peace

Death was a thing he was a thing he was to familiar to him. Dieing once and nearly dieing made him fearless to the unknown. He remembered death as a peaceful thing something he was now returning to.

Im not bullet proof 

His body screamed in protest as he stood up using the wall as support he made his way to the door he knew he only had minuets left to live this door was to freedom something he had longed for for along time something sadly he was never going to see again. The cause of death a bullet wound to the neck.

Mission impossible

His mission destroy all humans. If he's so strong why cant he? The blue knight seemed to be able to kill them. Kish glances to the corpse that was his friend tart. He was to young to die taking a shaky step forward it turned into a run adrenalin ran through his battered body hunting for revenge. Even Pai had a look of pure rage etched onto his usual stone face.

"Fuu rai sen" pai shouts sending his attack at the knight. The Mews trapped in there glass protection watched the blue knight skidded along the floor from the force of the attack. Kishes turn striking the blue knight so quickly he didn't have time to move. Four dead body's on the ground for the Mews to mourn.

Hope shone through the girls eyes a hope that was about to be crushed watching pai murder her friends and more surprisingly her stalker Kish. Tart to was trying to stop the insane alien attacking pudding. It was all over, four Mews 1 alien and the blue knight dead. Tart was silently sobbing over Puddings body. Pai had long gone and left the carnage behind. Ichigo slowly searched the battle ground for survivors. Next came the tedious job of getting the girls and Masaya's parents to take them away when Tart took Kish, Ichigo was left alone.

Days gone by

Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days and days turned to years but still she waited. She was waiting for her friend tart. Three years later when she had given up hope Kish and Pai arrived. Kish was the one to break the news that taru-taru was dead murdered a day before they left to earth. The van was an easy way out standing in front of it while the driver hurled abuse she waited, strong arms suddenly pulled her out the way at first she thought it was him but it wasn't Kish gently put her on the ground and gave her a lecture on how Tart wouldn't want her to die over him. His words were a slight comfort but not enough. Buring her face in kishes chest she sobbed. Wiping there eyes Kish grabbed he hand and walked the little Mew home.


End file.
